The Final Hour
by GhettoSniper
Summary: Koushiro falls in love with Miyako, but soon finds out that she's cheating on him with other men. What happens to Koushiro after finding this out? MY FIRST KOUYAKO FIC!!! Read to find out! Rated PG-13 for suicide.


**The Final Hour**

**By GhettoSniper**

Disclaimer: All characters (except the one introduced in the fic) do NOT belong to me, nor does the song "Rainy Day Man". They belong to their rightful owners. And don't bother suing. All you'll get is 37 cents and maybe some pocket lint.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Princess Lum2001 for letting me post this on FF.net. Feel free to drop her a line on AIM (Princess Lum2001). One other thing, I've formatted it a bit to fit into the Digimon category, so this isn't the original, but feel free ask her for the web address for the original one. I'd give the web address personally, but I forgot where I put it.

_ When I think about the first time_

_ I thought I had found someone who cared for me_

_ But things were not as the appeared to be _

_Rainy day man_

_ On your shoulder I cried_

_ When I first brush with love left me shaking inside_

_ Rainy day man, Rainy day man_

Miyako looked around. She didn't know what to do at all. She was a girl of hate and shame. She had hurt others and never cared one little bit on how they felt. She had slept with many men, and had cheated on many as well. No one thought she was like that. She had only thought of herself all the time. No matter whom she was with, she tried to make it look like she cared for others. Miyako loved one guy, but there were also many guys that liked her. She didn't know what to do, so she had slept with as many guys as she could, trying to hide pain and hurt. The last few guys she had slept with got hurt. They all thought she was a caring person and never thought she would hurt them. They were all wrong; they all wished that they were not wrong at all. Miyako could not stop saying the one thing that hurt the most in her head. "Hurt… Pain… Unloved…" she thought to herself over and over. She never thought anyone liked her. But, she was wrong.

A lot of men liked her. She just never stopped to think about anyone but herself. She had a lot of hate today. She walked around the block a few times, never looking up to say hi to anyone. The one guy she had cared about ever was named Koushiro. He didn't like Miyako anymore because of the kind of person she was. A lot of people now were starting to hate her. She had a friend named Hikari who told everyone what she was up to. Hikari hated to see people go through pain because of Miyako. Hikari thought she could always trust Miyako until she had found out she was cheating on three guys at the same time. She had told Hikari not to tell anyone at all. Hikari knew she could trust her until now. Miyako didn't get many hi's or hello's when she walked around. She felt alone inside and out. 

_ Ever since I can remember_

_ Just like a brother you have been strong, and true_

_ Always been the one to see me threw_

_ Rainy day man_

_ You are much more then a friend_

_ I would give anything just to see you again_

_ Rainy day, Rainy day, Rainy day man_

Miyako was now hurt. She had talked to Koushiro and he had told her what he felt for her. He loved her very much. But, she had filled him with hate. He had no hope in the world at all. He felt so used and more. He didn't know what to say at all... He wanted to die. Right here and right now. He had tried to. Hikari tried to talk him out of it. Koushiro was in a lot of pain right now. Miyako had hurt him too much and he couldn't take it. His heart sank in his chest. Miyako walks around out side and went to her house. When she walked her mom sat there. She looked mad at Miyako. Miyako walked to her room and shut the door. She wanted life to end. She had a bad life and now noticed she had hurt a lot of people. "Why?" she thought. "Why didn't I see it sooner?" She started to cry. She thought of how she gave her body and soul to Koushiro, and then hurt him. Koushiro's heart sank more as he thought of Miyako. He didn't know what to do. 

Koushiro had really loved her. She had broken his heart. Hikari felt really bad for him. She didn't care about Miyako anymore. She wanted Miyako to burn in hell. Hikari thought that over and over. Now, everyone not just hates, but despises Miyako. 

"Why did this happen?" Koushiro thought. He was really hurting now. He walked to Miyako's house, knocked on the door and then walked in. He went straight to Miyako's room and knocked on her door. Miyako opened it. As she did, she saw who was there, and her eyes started to water. Koushiro looked at her and walked into her room. He sat down and looked at her.

"Why did you do this to me?" Koushiro asked with a sad voice. Miyako sat there. She didn't say anything at all. Koushiro got up and looked at her.

"I really loved you. You said you loved me," he said, pacing back and forth in her room. She still sat there not saying anything at all. She looked at him. Koushiro's eyes watered as he grabbed a knife from his back pocket. Miyako yelled, but Koushiro quickly covered her mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told her. After hearing this, Miyako started to cry. Koushiro pulled the knife to him and stabbed himself. Miyako cried even more and fell to the ground as Koushiro did. He wasn't breathing fast, but very heavy. Miyako cried more as she hugged him.

"Ai Shiteru…" Koushiro said as his head fell to the side and he stopped breathing.

Miyako cried more as her mom ran into the room. Her mom immediately left and called the cops. Miyako was now in more pain then ever. She didn't want this to happen, but it did. 

_All ways been the one to see me threw _

_ Rainy day man, on your shoulder I cried_

_ When my first brush with love left me shaking inside_

_ Rainy day man, you're much more then a friend_

_ I would give anything just to see you again_

_ Rainy day, Rainy day, Rainy day man_

Miyako's life was really hard. She had lost her love and had no idea what to do. Soon, Miyako pulled out a kinfe and killed herself. Her last words were the same words as Koushiro's… "Ai Shiteru…" She wanted to see Koushiro again, but she knew she couldn't. All Miyako wanted was for her nightmare to be over.

~~Fin~~ 


End file.
